


Delusional

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Stop being delusional, JunBob stans





	Delusional

_“Junbob stans need to stop being delusional.”_

_“Why do you ship them? So delusional. They are not real.”_

_“Junhoe and Bobby. Funny. They can’t be a pair. What chemistry are you all talking about?”_

 

 

Bobby tosses his phone aside. Reading such comments make his heart ache, somehow. He curses at himself for taking a chance to read the comments under an iKON post he randomly saw on instagram explore.

He just found out that there are a bunch of their fans supporting them as a pair just for fun. He thinks it is cute their fans could see they are definitely not awkward with each other and cute that they support them like a duo. But of course, there are a bunch who think those fans supporting them as a pair are "delusional".

 

Delusional.

 

Bobby hates the word.

Bobby hates how he saw comments like “trying too hard.”

Is he?

 

 

“Hyung…” Junhoe pushes the door open. No one in the room. He must have gone out with Donghyuk, Junhoe thinks to himself.

Perfect! As usual, Junhoe sneaks into Bobby’s room for some ‘shopping’ since today is laundry day, which means all his dirty clothes and any clothes on the floor are in the washing machine now. “Hmmm…this shirt looks cute.”

Bobby hears rustles at his closet. He pushes his blanket to the side. “Who…ohh! JUNHOE!” He quickly grabs his blanket again, hiding his naked body underneath.

“HYUNG!” Junhoe rubs his chest. His heart tickles seeing how Bobby panics because he is naked, as if he has never seen him that way. “Hyung…it’s me…just me.”

“Ya…yes Junhoe…” Bobby slowly sits. “Oh shopping?”

Junhoe nods. “I thought you are out.”

“I was planning to but…I guess sleep wins.” Bobby yawns. He suddenly remembers the comments he read which makes him scoffs.

“Are you alright?” Junhoe turns to face him.

“Yes…” _‘No Junhoe. Am I trying too hard? What if the fans are right? I am trying too hard to show the world that we are not awkward. I am trying too hard to show that we have the best link and could be the best duo. I am trying…’_

“Hyung!” Junhoe snaps his finger. Bobby seems to zone out, probably because he is just awake.

“Huh? Oh did you say something?”

“No but…never mind. You just woke up.” Junhoe smiles. “Thanks for the shirt.”

 

Delusional.

“We are not awkward anymore.”

Delusional. Stop trying.

“Junhoe is mine.”

Stop trying.

 

Bobby wakes up, drenched in sweat. The dream is scary for him. Words are sharper than knife and those words keep stabbing him. Delusional. He hates the word. He is not delusional and so are the fans.

How could some say ‘delusional’? What is wrong wanting to be close with Junhoe?

 

“Hyung…”

“Hmmm…oh. Junhoe…” Bobby stretches his arms and legs then gives some space for the younger man to sit. “What’s up?”

“Uhhh…do you want to eat?”

Both Junhoe and Bobby decided to eat some Chinese food. Of course, the whole time they traveled to the restaurant was a quiet journey with how the driver was also quiet. 10/10 rating for this driver!

Junhoe keeps glancing at Bobby who seems restless.

“Hyung…Jiwon hyung…”

“Huh? Sorry. I was uhh…”

“Spacing out, ya. I notice.” Junhoe smiles a bit. “Is there something…bothering you?”

“No. No. Nothing.” As usual, Bobby avoids looking into Junhoe’s eyes. He is glad that their food arrives quick. “Well, let’s eat.” He shuts his eyes for a prayer before he eats.

“You know you can share with me…I’m your member…and your friend…your family…” Junhoe pauses. He knows something is bothering Bobby. He asked Donghyuk but even the man doesn’t know what is on Bobby’s mind.

Bobby sighs. He puts his chopstick down.

“I…miss my nephew. Ya…I know I met him already but I still want to spend more time with him.”

“Liar.” Junhoe rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t ask you to believe me.” He continues eating.

“But I want you to be honest. I care about you, hyung…” Junhoe still wants to try to talk with stubborn Bobby.

“There’s nothing, alright?”

Complete silence.

 

 

“You must know something.” Junhoe squeezes Donghyuk’s arms.

“I know nothing. I swear.” Donghyuk pushes his hands away. “Look…since you are…dying to know…I will try.”

“Thanks, Dong…”

 

 

“Maybe if you stop reading those comments.” Donghyuk snatches Bobby’s phone away from his weak grip. “Fans…there are bold fans. There are fans who don’t sugarcoat their words. There are fans perhaps too…honest.”

Bobby looks at him, pretending not to hear what he had just said.

“Do you think…Junhoe and me are delusional partner?”

“Hyung.”

“Just answer.”

“No, hyung. No…not delusional.” Donghyuk sits next to him. “Ugh just…ignore these negative comments. Look how far you have achieved trying to get closer with Junhoe. Be proud. People are going to say anything they want. We can’t stop them.”

Times like this, Donghyuk could be mature than him. He is grateful to have someone to listen to his worries.

“Ya…I guess you are right…I’m sorry. It probably sounds stupid to you.”

“Stop saying that. It’s not stupid.” Donghyuk rubs his back to comfort the elder man. ‘Have you talked to Junhoe about this?’ “Anyway, I hope you stop reading those way truthful comments that could hurt you.” He gets up.

“I can’t promise.” Bobby earns a glare from Donghyuk which makes him chuckle. “Alright. Alright.”

 

 

“Donghyuk lied. It really is stupid.” Junhoe folds his arms.

“Yup. I figured that Donghyuk was just trying to be nice.” Bobby keeps his eyes on the television. “It is stupid.”

“You should have told me.”

Bobby smiles. He turns his attention to Junhoe now. “But they didn’t lie, right? It is delusional to even think we are the best pair. I am trying too hard and-”

“Shut up, Kim Jiwon!” Junhoe gulps after realizing he just said Bobby’s real name without formality. “Sorry but seriously. Enough.” He sits closer. “We may not be the best pair…you can disagree or agree but stop saying you try too hard.”

“Well…I really am….trying too hard. I want to be close with you and I really mean it.”

“And you have achieved that. Slowly…but surely…I have finally opened my heart for you just like how you wished for during the camp fire. Remember?” Junhoe looks at him, trying to search for his eyes.

“You don’t think I’m too pushy? I mean I’m pretty sure you must have felt that way…ugh our Best Friend stages…”

“Stop it, hyung. I enjoyed our Best Friend stages. The song…every time we pair up together for the song, it has been fun. Slowly…I think…I’m getting comfortable with you. Really.” Junhoe just wants to hold Bobby’s hand tightly but he hesitates. He still draws the line between them and he hates himself for that.

Bobby couldn’t hide his smile. “Thanks…guess my effort pays off.” He chuckles a bit.

“And you have been there for me during my toughest time. I really appreciate that, hyung. It also somehow brings us closer together.” Junhoe smiles with him. “Maybe…we could be the best pair and we could rub it to everyone’s faces.”

“We could…one day.” Bobby feels slightly at ease.

The two of them sit together watching television in silence until the night greets them. They talk some more over some beers and fried chicken. Truly, they have gotten closer than before. Yes, they could still be awkward at times but one thing for sure, they are comfortable being in each other’s company.

 

Delusional.

Everyone is delusional.

Some things are supposed to be fun but some people just love to ruin the fun. Ignore what others say. Live happily.

**Author's Note:**

> my comeback fic. lol


End file.
